1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing floor panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for fixing floor panels mounted on a surface of a base floor by means of support legs which permit vertical adjustment of the floor panels by utilizing a panel holder and a bearing member for the panel holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A double floored construction, i.e., a free access floor has been known. Such a free access floor is so constructed that floor panels are mounted on a surface of a base floor, such as a concrete floor, by means of support legs or stationary legs, whereby a free space may be provided between the floor panels and the base floor, the free space permitting easy distribution of electric cables and ventilation ducts.
Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 53-123815 discloses a free access floor construction of an independent leg type in which floor panels are supported by a plurality of stationary legs formed separately from the floor panels. In this construction, a corner portion of each of the floor panels is disposed at the upper end of a stationary leg which is located at a predetermined position and extends upwardly. The floor panels may be easily supported and fixed by engaging a panel holder with the stationary leg by way of one touch manipulation. This fixing device includes, as shown in FIG. 12, a stationary leg A, an adjustment table C adapted to be adjustably movable in a vertical direction and which serves as a support for supporting a floor panel B at the upper portion of the stationary leg A, and an engagement bore D provided in the adjustment table. A flange portion F is formed at the upper end of a panel holder E, while an engagement portion G is formed at the lower end of the panel holder, the engagement portion G being adapted to be "engaged" when the engagement bore D is rotated by a predetermined amount. The engagement portion G of the panel holder E is inserted into the engagement bore D of the adjustment table C through a through hole H defined between the floor panels. When the panel holder E is rotated by a predetermined amount, the engagement portion G positioned in the engagement bore D engages within the engagement bore D and the flange portion F engages with a stepped portion I in the through hole H. In this manner, the panel holder fixes the floor panels B to the adjustment table C.
Apart from a free access floor having the above-mentioned construction, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 62-291361 discloses a free access floor of an integral leg type in which floor panels are supported by plural support legs disposed adjacent to corner portions of each of the floor panels. According to this construction, each support leg includes a support bolt disposed underneath the floor panel and are mounted on a base secured to a surface of a base floor. The vertical position of the floor panels may be adjusted by adjustably rotating the support legs.
The floor panel fixing device for use in the free access floor of the above independent leg type is so configured that the panel holder E can be easily mounted by one touch manipulation. The panel holder however includes a gap at the lower end thereof for allowing the panel holder to be rotatable within the engagement hole D of the adjustment table C and thus the panel holder and the adjustment table were not capable of being tightly or rigidly connected to one another. The prior art device also involves disadvantages in that it is difficult to adjust each corner portion of adjacent floor panels to a predetermined level due to irregularities of a floor base surface. Accordingly, it was difficult for the panel holder E according to prior art to be press-fitted between the floor panels B and the adjustment table C, and thus undesirable free movement of the floor panels could not be prevented. Furthermore, and with the construction of the above device, removal or detachment of the floor panels having been installed was unavoidable in order to perform readjustment of the level or height of the bearing members.
With regard to the device of an integral support leg type, it was likely that the support legs integral with the floor panels would require to be arranged at different levels due to irregularities or an incline in a base floor surface. Further, the support legs of the floor panels tended to move sideways thus creating an undesirable gap between the floor panels.
Furthermore, the panel holder of the above device for fixing floor panels can be easily fastened or loosened by means of a screw driver, for example, whereby an unrestricted open-close operation is permitted. In particular, and with regard to a corridor where many people may walk, it is likely that electric cables and/or equipment located below the floor panels might be damaged.